I shall always be on your side
by beatress
Summary: July 7th is approaching and Natsu doesn't want Lucy to cry again. so, he plans something. But something greatly depressing happens to him while carrying out the plan.Will Natsu be successful? Or will he become tearful? Find out.
1. I don't want to see her cry

**Yay! Another new story from me. I know I have two more stories to complete but I liked the theme so much that I didn't want the idea to go. Hope you like it. Please do review if you read it.**

* * *

**Chapter- 1 I don't want to see her cry**

If you were anywhere near Natsu's and Happy's house that night, you would have heard laughter, very loud and clear.

"I cannot forgot the expression on Lucy's face today morning, hahaha", said Natsu, "She made a small childish pout upon seeing the present we bought for her….Oh man! I can't help but laugh," he continued.

"Yes, indeed. The whole guild was laughing at her. I wonder she'd feel bad and stop talking to us." Said Happy, became sad on the thought of her not talking with them.

"Don't worry Happy, she was herself laughing at her. I don't think she'll be mad at us", said Natsu, while he was closing the door.

Something attracted him. It was the sky. It was so clear and beautiful that he could see the entire constellations across the sky. He couldn't help but think of Lucy. He then shouted out of the window.

"Lucy! Are you watching the stars too? They are lovely right. Good night!" he shouted, giving his goofy grin to the stars as if to pass it on to his friends

~0~

"Stop laughing you idiots," said Lucy as if she heard their voices, "The stars… they are so beautiful…They remind me of you, mom." Tears surfaced her eyes, as she retired to write a letter to her mom.

"_Dear Mom,_

_I am fine. You know, mom, today those idiots presented me a gift saying that it was for me. I thought there was something fishy but I opened it 'cause I couldn't refuse them. When I opened it, I saw a joker pop out of it. I know you must have seen it as well. I pouted and the entire guild was laughing at me. Funny, right. I myself laughed at it. Mom, Time flies off so quickly here. It's like I've found a family at Fairytail. But still I miss you, mom"_

~0~

"Oh man! She makes people crazy. She is a weirdo after all. And her eyes are as beautiful as the stars in the sky. Not to mention her smile….." he was sitting on the window sill and thinking about her when his eyes ran into today's date. It was July 4th and something struck his mind that made him depressed.

"What's the matter, Natsu?" asked Happy, worried about his friend.

"It's nothing, Happy. It's just that today is July 4th," said Natsu as he shook his head.

"So?" asked Happy.

"Three days after … We shall be missing the smile we always long to see," said Natsu, rather dejected, thinking about the incident that happened last year.

"You mean Lucy wouldn't smile… But…But why?" asked Happy, rather astonished. The cat couldn't remember what happened last year.

"'Cause July 7th is the day when Lucy lost her mother. Don't you remember she was crying all that day and didn't turn up in the guild that day. Everyone …was so sad the entire day. I can't seem to forget that day …. Not so easily," said Natsu. Tears surfaced his eyes. The cat started sobbing too. They definitely didn't want their friend to be so sad again. They thought of what could be done. But they couldn't get any idea. Then, the cat slowly fell asleep.

Natsu was still sitting near the windowsill and watching the sky.

"No matter what I shall not let Lucy cry this time, I promise", Thought Natsu, all determined. Then, he went to bed.

~0~

"_No matter what I shall visit your grave this year, mom, I promise. Love you mom, Good night_," she wrote and she went to bed, sleeping for the rest of the night.

~0~

**Next day- July 5th :**

"Hey Mirajane, think you can get something hot and spicy for me to eat," asked Natsu, leaning at the bar counter.

"Sure, if you tell me what's wrong with you," said Mira, looking at the sad Natsu.

"Day after tomorrow is July 7th", said Natsu, rather sad.

This also saddened Mira. She clearly remembered what happened last year. They were all happy, as they have successfully completed a mission assigned to them the previous day. They wanted to party when they saw Lucy so sad. They didn't understand what's the matter. Therefore, they asked her. She then burst into tears telling them that it was the day her mother died. All their happiness disappeared. Lucy didn't want them to be sad just because of her. Therefore, she ran away to her apartment and sat there crying for the rest of the day. No one at the guild was happy either. They were so sad for Lucy that they abandoned all celebrations and sat embracing each other. They were not rejoiced until they saw Lucy smiling the next day. Mira remembered it so well that tears began to flow even at the memory of it. Everyone saw the tears flowing out of Mira's beautiful eyes. This attracted all of them. They were also saddened remembering it. They surely didn't want to miss her smile. They didn't want their friend to cry again. They didn't… so badly. Just then, an idea struck Natsu.

"Guys! I have an idea. I'll take Lucy on a mission and keep her so busy that she wouldn't remember what day it is," said he, his eyes all sparkling.

"That's a good idea, Natsu, but which Job will you register for. Lately there haven't been any jobs…. Jobs that could keep someone so occupied," said Mira.

That made everyone sad.

"I don't care. I'll just tell her we're going on a mission and take her with me," said Natsu with more determination.

Everyone regained hope with Natsu's words. They knew he was the right person for Lucy to go with, she'd never be bored with him around. He was her best nakama after all. They all wished Natsu and prayed that he'd be successful in this mission of his.

Just then they heard the guild doors bang open. The blonde haired celestial mage entered the guild with the most heart-warming smile. Everyone was shocked to see her then. They did hope she didn't hear them.

* * *

**But did she hear them? Will Natsu keep his promise? Will Lucy be able to keep her promise? Will Natsu be successful? Find out in the next chapter.**

**Please readers review if you've read it.**


	2. Away on no mission

**As said, my next chapter for you all guys. 'Cause I love you all, I made this chapter sweeter. Hope you'd enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter-2 Away on no mission  
**

They all froze. Only one thing was going in their mind- Did she hear what was they were discussing? They didn't want her to know of her plans before handed. Moreover, they didn't even plan what their mission would be. Now they couldn't help but leave it all to Natsu.

"Good morning everyone", the blonde celestial mage greeted the guild, giving the most heartwarming smile. She was all smiling today.

Her smile was like sunshine. It eventually made everyone happy. They would never lose her smile for the world… never!

She went around sitting at her casual place at the counter and ordered for her favorite drink.

"Surely, I'll bring it," said Mira, making up for her worry with a smile.

"What's wrong with Mirajane?" she thought.

She suddenly noticed that everyone in the guild were staring at turned around and asked what the matter was.

"It's nothing", they all said returning to their daily works.

"This Guild… would never change," she thought to herself, casting a smile on her face.

Something caught her attention. It was the rose- haired salamander and his blue exceed cat who were sneaking upon her.

"Dare you come near me!" she shouted at them.

They jumped back in fear and fell to the ground as she sat there sulking.

"I told ya she'd be mad at us", said Happy.

"Hey Luce! What's with this shouting at us?" asked the fire dragonslayer.

"What do you think I should do to you both after what happened yesterday," she said in a stern voice.

"Lucy, come on, don't be mad at us. I thought you'd come with us on a mission" said the fire dragon slayer giving her his best smile.

Lucy couldn't be angry with him for a long time, seeing his face. It was Natsu for you. She couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Aren't others coming with us?" she said now smiling.

"Whew, she smiled. But what should I tell her? I myself don't know where I would take her. What would I tell her about others coming? If it was only us, I would manage the entire matter somehow. Okay, I shan't let the others come, no matter what," he thought to himself. He was silent for a while.

"Erza is on a mission and she wouldn't come back for ten days. So, I thought you'd come with me," he said, slyly.

"What about Gray and Wendy?" asked Lucy.

"Well… Gray…" Natsu was about to say something when the doors bang opened. His heart sank when he saw the ice mage enter the guild. He was quite unaware of what was happening in the guild.

"Did any one call my name?" the ice mage asked.

"Yes Gray, We thought you'd come with us on a mission," said Lucy.

"You're going on a mission and I am not coming. How could that be possible? I cannot let the flame brain take all the credit, anyways." Said Gray.

Natsu's heart sank when he heard Gray's answer. He turned to others for help. Then an idea struck his mind.

"But did you not promise Juvia yesterday to take her to Onibus theatre? Come on, don't tell me you already forget," said Natsu, smiling cunningly.

"I did?" thought Gray, scratching his head. He turned to Juvia to ascertain the fact. Juvia froze for a while. But she saw Natsu and his yearn to help his friend. So, She decided to help him.

"How could you forget your promise so easily Gray-sama?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

Gray was dumbfounded. He consoled Juvia and then decided to take her there.

"It's Gray for you," said Happy.

"So, I must have promised her. Gosh, it slipped out of my mind. Sorry Luce, I guess I cannot come with you." He said.

Natsu smiled.

"Wendy…" said Lucy, as she saw the sky dragon slayer leave with her exceed.

"Sorry Lucy-chan, I have to go to search for some herbs with Carla. I regret that I wouldn't be able to help you." Said Wendy as she was leaving. She surely didn't want to come in Natsu's way.

Lucy paused. Everything happened so fast that she couldn't understand what was happening.

"What's the matter Luce? Are you afraid of coming with us?" asked Natsu, mischievously.

"I am not afraid!" Lucy shouted, "It is just that… just that…"

She shook her head and tightened her grip. She couldn't tell him the reason why she so wanted to be there at the guild. She had to go there. She has made promise. She couldn't tell them. She remembered what happened last year. How she had spoiled their big day. No one smiled the entire day only because of her. She didn't want to repeat it again. She couldn't see them all sad. So, she didn't want to tell them. Natsu felt that she would cry any moment.

"What are you thinking Lucy? Besides, we didn't go on a mission together ever since the fight with Duke Everluke huh, I want the only three of us to go on this one… Oh please… please…" Natsu pleaded.

Lucy lifted her face up to look into his. A slight blush formed on her face. She smiled at his face.

"You idiot… You would possibly destroy the whole world if I wasn't on your side. So, When are we leaving" she said as she smiled.

Natsu blushed slightly.

"If you agree, we'll go now" saying this, Natsu grabbed her hand and began running.

"But", she said.

Natsu stopped.

"Now what is this but all about?" he asked.

"I want to come back to the guild as fast as possible. I'd really miss it on my mission," she said.

"Me too," he said but he knew he'd won't let her return till his mission was completed.

The next moment they were seen running out of the guild door- Natsu and Happy were on a mission to make their friend smile. Everyone just wished that Natsu might succeed. It was Natsu, you see. He doesn't like losing.

"All the Best, Natsu" they all shouted as they left.

~0~

"So, that's the matter", said the ice mage.

"Juvia didn't want to lie to you, Gray-sama" Said Juvia as she was crying.

Gray consoled her .

"If that's the matter, then I guess I have to wish you all the best flamebrain. Don't return till you succeed or I'll kick your buts" he said as he smiled, wishing that his friend might be successful.

* * *

**Will Natsu succeed? Will Lucy keep her promise? Or will Natsu's plan gets foiled? Watch out in the next chapter.**


	3. I've seen you cry

**This is my longest chapter ever. Thanks for all your lovely reviews and advices. I hate to start it like this but guys, I've got a very sad news. Just two more chapters and this story ends. I feel so bad you see. But I'm giving it my best shot. I know I've been a bit clumsy at the start of this chapter, I've tried to improve it by the end. Hope you'd enjoy this chapter. Here it goes.**

* * *

**Chapter-3 I've seen you cry**

Natsu and Happy finally persuaded Lucy into coming on a mission with them. Now, the problem was where they would take her. All the three were walking on the river side in Magnolia.

"So, what's the mission?" Lucy asked with curiosity.

Natsu froze at this question. He would have answered her if he had himself known the answer. Then, an idea struck his mind.

"First, we have to visit the client. He lives in the hills far away from Clover town", said Natsu, being smart.

"So, hurry or we'll miss the train,"said Lucy as she tried to speed up.

"Catching the train… but why? We can go there by walk", said Natsu, getting sick at the name of the train.

"Walk all the way! Are you mad Natsu? It'll take more than a week to reach there by walk and I…" Lucy paused realizing what she was about to say, She didn't want to tell him her intentions.

"Why what's the problem? It would take more time by train 'cause I'd get motion sick and I don't want to travel by train today," said Natsu, putting his point more fiercely.

"How did you think idiot that you'd make me walk?" Lucy screamed at him.

"Oh come on, Luce, we don't get to go by walk every time you see. Oh please, please", Natsu went on requesting with his puppy dog eyes.

Lucy couldn't help but agree with him.

"Okay, but on one condition, I want to be back by tomorrow night, whatever the condition is, do you understand?" Lucy said.

"Yes ma'am", both the exceed and the salamander said. They only wanted to make her agree. They would manage the remaining part. She had a feeling of something fishy going on but she shrugged it off and moved on to their journey.

~0~

They finally left Magnolia by walk and reached a small town named Ikebana town on their way. It was evening by then.

"Natsu, how long we have to walk still? I am tired of walking," said Lucy who looked so pale that she would faint any moment.

"We have to just walk upto Oshibana town and then we can meet the client there," said Natsu. Happy was nodding his head in agreement with him. Lucy stopped.

"Wait! Didn't you tell me that we had to go to Clover town?" Lucy asked. Her expression now changed into one of anger.

Natsu was about to make up an answer when Lucy began yelling at him and the exceed.

"Now, don't tell me we are away on no mission?" Lucy asked. She was furious.

Natsu's and Happy's sweat dropped. They couldn't even look at her. For the moment, to them, Lucy was the scariest of all, even scarier than Erza. Lucy got mad at them. They both got a good punishment from her for making her walk all the way. She hit the salamander so hard that he was knocked out for a while. Without knowing that he was knocked out, Lucy left the place in anger. Happy stayed with him until he woke up.

Lucy, in the mean time was strolling down the town. It was a small town, almost deserted. She knew Natsu would follow her to apologize. However, he was taking a long time to come. She turned around if he was there. Instead, a few men appeared and surrounded her.

"Are you bored with your boyfriend, sweetie?" a man asked as he came near her and got hold of her hand. They looked like bullies in that area.

"Listen, you dumb head, whatever gave you the idea just forget about it and let me go or…" Lucy said as she tried to get her hand released.

"Or else what you'll call your mommy?" said another man humiliating her.

Lucy shook her head in despair. She felt like calling out Natsu. She felt quite helpless there alone.

~0~

Natsu finally woke up few minutes after Lucy left. Happy informed Natsu that Lucy left them and went into the town alone

"You shouldn't have let her go alone. We should keep a close eye on hertill three days and ensure that she doesn't cry. Anyways I'll try to trace her scent," said Natsu.

Natsu sniffed in air. He could smell her so clear. He began running in that direction.

"Follow me, Happy", he said as he ran in that direction.

"Aye, sir" came the reply.

Natsu ran as fast as he could. As he neared the place, he heard a voice say, "Or else what, you'll call your mommy?"

Natsu was furious at this. He didn't wanted anyone to even mention her mother in front of her. But those guys over did it. On reaching the place, he found a man holding Lucy's hand. Lucy was surrounded by the group and was trying to get her hand released from his grip. She stood there as if she was helpless. She shooked her head down as if crying. This scene made Natsu mad. Happy had never seen him like this. Happy flew high in the sky as he didn't want to interfere with Natsu's fight.

"Fire dragon's Iron fist"

There came an attack from Natsu making half of them fall to ground. The remaining men ran to flee. Lucy stood there watching his power. The man still didn't let Lucy go.

"Natsu", she called out to him.

Natsu was really mad now. He was all fired up.

"You all make Lucy cry. This is unforgivable," said Natsu in anger. The man received several blows from Natsu and he admitted defeat. However, Natsu didn't seem to stop. He would have died if Lucy had not held Natsu back.

"Natsu… stop it… for… me," she said as tears surfaced her eyes.

Natsu, at once stopped at his nakama's tearful voice. He looked back at her and gazed into her eyes to see if she was crying. By the time he could notice that there was a blast caused by one of the members of the gang. Lucy and Natsu were sent flying to the nearby snow-covered mountains. Happy flew to the place where they fell.

They woke up a little while after the blast. They realized that they were in the snow-covered mountains. On the other side was a dense forest, so dense that even light cannot penetrate through it. Lucy freaked out at the sight and blamed Natsu and Happy for it.

"Now how'd I go there," she thought.

Happy was trying to defend them. However, Natsu was the most silent at that moment. He didn't speak to the either of them. He was looking at the mountains peak to peak. Lucy couldn't help but stare at Natsu. She was worried as he didn't say a word though she was shouting at him.

"These mountains?" he thought.

It was already night. He saw that both Lucy and Happy were too exhausted to walk.

"I know a place here that can keep us warm for the night. Then next morning we can go to nearby village in the Snow valley. Then, we can get out of these mountains," said Natsu quite considerately, after maintaining silence for a long time.

This relieved Lucy a bit.

Natsu guided Lucy and Happy to a cave nearby. It was a large cave with a small entrance. One could make oneself comfortable in there. Natsu wanted to be on guard in case there might be some attack. Therefore, Lucy and Happy went into sleep. That night there was a snowfall. Natsu saw that both of them were shivering in cold. Therefore, he lit fire to make them feel warm.

However, it was too cold outside for Lucy. Even the fire couldn't warm her. She felt so uncomfortable that she woke up in midnight. What she saw when she woke up made her get more worried. Natsu made her worried.

She saw him sitting at the edge near the entrance. Natsu didn't notice that she was awake. In the light of the fire, she saw tears in Natsu's eyes. Never since they've met had she seen him so tearful. Lucy was wondering why he was crying.

Natsu got up and looked around for any traces of his enemies but found none.

"It's as safe as before", he thought.

He noticed something. It was Lucy. She was awake.

"Lucy… you're awake?" he asked her.

* * *

**Why was Natsu crying? Would he tell Lucy the reason? Would Lucy ever know of Natsu's plan? Will she fulfill her promise? Find out in the next chapter- Let's go Back.**


	4. Let's go back

**Here's the fourth chapter. I feel so sad when I think of this story. This story… was one of the finest I've written. And now its coming to an end. One more chapter, guys, and this story is about to finish. Hope you've liked it so far and that you'd love this one too. Please let me know by reviewing.**

* * *

**Chapter-4 Let's go Back **

"What was it? Did I really see him cry?" thought Lucy as she nodded in reply to his question. She got up from her sleeping position and walked up to the entrance where he was sitting. She sat opposite him near the entrance. She was scanning him for any trace of tears in his eyes but he didn't seem to look in her eyes. He was stealing them from her. Looking here and there, in and out, trying in all ways not to look at her.

"Did she see me cry?" he thought. He never wanted anyone to see him cry. He always wanted to seem the Happy Natsu he has ever been lest they should be worried about him.

Lucy examined the entire cave. Natsu saw something was wrong with her. Did she figure out? No way! He didn't wanted her to. However, Lucy was very smart. It was difficult to hide things from her. What if she finds out? He wanted to see that she doesn't cry but now he is himself so tearful. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes. Still he held them back. Lucy would feel sad even if any of her nakama were sad. That's how Lucy is. He knew that. If he cries, she will too break into tears. Then, the whole purpose of their mission will be foiled.

"Is something wrong, Luce?" asked he, with a fear in his mind.

"Oh, It's nothing. It's only that it's so cold outside. I am freezing. If only Happy wakes up fast, we could go to the Snow valley village. Then, I'd feel somewhat warm…" she said, not mentioning anything to him. She smiled at him.

He actually felt so relieved at that smile of her. It was like Heaven come down to earth and he let a grin form across his face.

No sooner did Happy wake up, than they left for the Snow valley village. The shortest path was through the snow pass between the chilling mountains. One could actually freeze to death. Lucy summoned Horologium to sit in. However, it was merely half the way when Horologium had to return, leaving Lucy out in the cold. She was shivering; actually, you could say she was freezing. Natsu saw her shiver. Without even thinking for a while, he took off his muffler and wound it round her neck. Lucy's eyes widened at the sight as a slight blush formed on her face. She never expected such a thing from him. Even Happy was dumbfounded at first but then realized that he wanted to keep her comfortable through the mission.

"Here you go. Now, do you feel better?" he questioned with concern.

"Yes, I appreciate it." Said the blonde giving a heartwarming smile of hers.

He smiled back at her, wishing that her smile never left her.

Dusk fell when they made it to the village. It was a small village located in the Snow Valley, thus making its name. Cladded by snowy white mountains on all sides, it has a small green hill on one side providing the passage to the main city. One can have the most beautiful sight at night while watching the night star studded sky through the snowy mountains. It provides the most beautiful sight one would have ever seen in his lifetime at night.

Since it was already evening, they had no other choice but to stay for the night. All three of them were quite worried. Tomorrow was their big day. Could they keep their promise?

They decided to keep their worries for the next day and sleep for that night. However, Lucy couldn't sleep. Her eyes threatened not to close. If she fails to keep her promise, that would be a great failure as a celestial spirit mage- not being able to keep a promise made to her own mother.

The night sky was clear and twinkling with stars. Lucy couldn't help but gaze. She got up and walking all the way to the top of the small green hill, she sat there, gazing at the stars. Natsu woke up, all of a sudden only to find his nakama missing. Chasing her scent, he reached the top of the green hill.

"If you'd be out at this time of night, you'd easily catch cold, you see," said a voice from behind. It stalked her.

"Natsu, you idiot, you'd never leave me alone, would you?" she said, turning her head back to see her nakama making his way to sit beside her. She smiled at him.

"You know, we hardly get to spend time together so why should I leave you alone?" he said without thinking as he lay beside his nakama.

Lucy's face turned pink at this. He smiled at her. Her thoughts ran on his smile. That made her smile. Soon she turned sad. Natsu noticed the change of expression.

"Hey Luce, Why are you so sad?" Natsu asked.

"It's because of you, idiot." She said.

"Me? But what have I done? I'm sorry if you're hurt because of me", he said.

"The previous night… you were crying, weren't you? I saw tears in your eyes. That's what made me sad," she said. She shooked her head.

He thought she'd figure out. Knowing Lucy for a long time, it was no surprise.

"That cave… Isn't it your home?" she asked him.

He nodded in agreement. Then, He shook his head too. His muffler was still wrapped around Lucy's neck. She rose her head to see the stars. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes but she held them back. She had one memory of her mother:

_Lucy's mother was lying on the bed. The doctors already told them that she couldn't be saved. Lucy didn't turn up ever since she knew her mother couldn't be saved. She locked herself in her room, refused to eat and drink. Her mother was so worried. Seeing that her daughter didn't turn up for two days, she decided to make her way to her. She got off the bed in spite of the doctor's warning._

"_She's my daughter. She needs me more than I need the treatment," she said. She was a strong willed person. So was her daughter._

"_Lucy!... Lucy, my child… mommy's here… please open the door… mommy's worried about you. My dear daughter, Lucy please open the door…" she was crying._

_The door opened and the little blonde hug her mother tight enough not to let her go .She loved her so much. She would die without her she felt. Her dad didn't care much about her. It was only her mother she had. She was too precious to lose. _

_Layla carried her all the way out of her mansion. It was winter and it was cold outside. Lucy was shivering in her mother's arms and held her more tightly. Layla managed to console her and soon Lucy loosened her grip. She was not ready to let her go yet. Then, Layla decided to tell her something._

"_Lucy, I've written this for you…:_

_Fate has it that I go far,_

_Whenever you want me, just think of a star._

_My dear daughter, please abide._

_Wherever I shall be, **I shall always be on your side**." She said._

"_Lucy, my child, if you ever miss me or you are ever in any problem, look at the stars. I'd be always watching you from above. I shall always be on your side, Lucy"-_

_Still the blonde girl didn't want her mother to go. _

"That day what you've told me, I never understood… until now… You're watching me from the sky and that's the reason why I cannot cry," Lucy thought.

"Natsu, you really do miss Igneel, right?" she said. "You really miss him so much that you want to find him. You really love him, don't you?" she continued.

Natsu looked up to her. It was the first time they ever had a conversation like that. Then it struck his mind for the first time in three days that tomorrow was the day when Igneel left him years ago. He was all tearful now.

Lucy smoothed his hair to calm him down.

"You can cry now if you want. I won't tell anyone," she said, putting on a mischievous smile.

"What do think of me- A cry baby? I am going to find Igneel no matter what," he pouted, letting out a chuckle. This calmed her.

He then gave his goofy grin, which assured that he was fine. She smiled at him. Even the so happy Natsu wasn't an exception to his feelings for his father. They both shared the same pain, the same feelings. Tomorrow was a big day for both of them. Thinking of tomorrow, Lucy again became sad.

"What's the matter now?" questioned the salamander.

"It's nothing. I've been missing the guild so much in these two days. I wish I was there tomorrow. Can we go back to the guild tomorrow, Natsu? Please…" Lucy pleaded.

"But..." Natsu muttered.

"Please, Natsu, Both of us share the same pain. I miss my mother so much and you miss Igneel. However, when I'm back at the guild, I seem to forget all the pain, all worries… I'm actually happy at the guild… Scolding gray as he strips off his clothes, being with Erza, Mirajane and Levy, all the noise in the guild… everything makes me forget my pain… I'm happy back at the guild… I want to go back… Let's go back, Natsu", she pleaded him in the best way possible.

Natsu gave a lot of thought. He wanted her for another day. However, her appeal… he couldn't ignore it.

"Okay then, if you are happy, I'll take you back to the guild. We'll go back," said he, with a smile on his face.

This made the blonde smile.

"Natsu, thanks and I want you to know I shall always be on your side if ever you feel lonely," said the blonde smiling.

Suddenly, they heard a booming sound. They looked around to find what made it but they were horrified at the sight- It was an avalanche. Snow was coming from all sides. It would definitely submerge the entire village. If they don't get the people out, they'll all be frozen to death.

Lucy used her ability of multiple summons to summon Loke, Virgo, Capricorn, Scorpio, Taurus, Gemini, Aquarius(there was a lake in the village- a hot spring you can actually say; later Lucy was punished by Aquarius for summoning her through hot water) and Cancer to rescue people. She asks some of the spirits to slow the speed of the snow. Natsu wakes up Happy and both of them rescue the villagers. Successfully all of them are rescued.

"Here you go kid," said Natsu to a small kid he rescued. The kid runs to his parents after thanking him.

"I guess that's all, Natsu" says Happy.

Natsu looks around to see if everyone is there. However, he has a feeling that someone is missing. He couldn't shrug that feeling off.

"Happy, Where's Lucy?" asked Natsu.

The blue cat looks around to find no sign of the blonde celestial mage.

"I guess Lucy is still in the village" said Happy.

"Happy, take care of the people here. If possible, call for help. I'll go and save Lucy," said Natsu, running off into the village following her scent.

Chasing her scent, he reached the centre of the village where he found her. Obviously, She was drained of her strength due to the multiple summons she made.

"Lucy… you alright?" asked Natsu.

Lucy was startled to see the salamander. The snow was reaching the village at high speed. There was no way to stop it.

"Natsu, why did you come back, you idiot?" she shouted.

"I had a weird friend to save, you see. I couldn't leave her to die frozen", came the reply with a goofy grin.

"Natsu just go back, would you? Or else we'll both die here frozen under the snow," said Lucy, worried about him.

"I'm not leaving… I'm not leaving without you," said Natsu.

The snow gathered speed. All their efforts to stop it or slow it down were in vain. They hadn't much time left and there wasn't any place to escape.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter… Leaving many questions for you to think… Will Natsu and Lucy survive? How? Will Lucy keep her promise? Find out in the final chapter(tears threaten to fall down my eyes)- Chapter-5 Tears, they're precious to me.**

**Let me know if you like the chapter. Just review or pm me  
**


	5. Tears they're precious to me

**Hey guys, Here comes the final chapter of this story. Hope you loved this so far. I've written this with an inspiration from someone. I hope I've kept it up. Chapter ahead. Please do review and let me know how you've felt after reading this. This chapter's target is 20 reviews. I know I'm asking more but it would really make my day if you make it 20.**

* * *

**Chapter-5 Tears… they're precious to me**

The snow was speeding up. Natsu saw his nakama, still lying on the ground. She was feeble; quite exhausted after all the multiple summoning she did.

"Lucy, Run away, I'd take care of the snow," said Natsu, placing himself between the blonde mage and the snow. Little did he notice that they were surrounded by snow on all sides, there was no way to escape.

Lucy didn't know what was on the dragon slayer's mind but she couldn't leave him to die there, after all he came to save her. She helped herself to stand up, gathering all the remaining strength.

"How the hell did you think I'd do that? I do not intend to leave you alone. Besides, Snow surrounded us from all sides. I cannot escape even if I run. We are trapped. We have to do something or else we'll be frozen to death," said Lucy, smiling back to her nakama standing there.

"But Lucy…" Natsu wasn't convinced.

"Natsu, Sorrow when shared becomes less. Happiness when shared multiplies. We've shared our happy times together. Therefore, we shall share the pain equally. We're nakama after all!" she said, smiling at him. Her thoughts ran on the ways to save themselves.

Still Natsu intended to take her back to the guild, safe and sound. What could he do? He thought of various ways. Glancing at the snow now and then, he could think of any other way but one. The only way that would save her. However, it was no point telling her. She would never agree to that. Nevertheless, it was the only way left. He walked in her direction.

"Loke wouldn't do. Neither would Scorpio. Virgo would…" Lucy was cut off in middle of her thoughts. The next moment she found herself in Natsu's warm arms. A slight blush formed on her face. She skipped a beat or two. Her eyes remained wide opened at his action. His warm breath blew across her shoulder. Coming to reality, she realized that the snow has just reached the foot of the mountain and moving towards them. She couldn't understand what he was doing.

That is when he whispered into her ears, "Lucy, trust me, Hold on tight. I'm not even going to let the snow touch you."

Lucy froze. She has just realized what he was going to do. He couldn't possibly plan on doing that. He's going to take all that pain… just to save her… just because she is his nakama.

"You are not planning on doing that, are you?… Natsu… just stop it," she sobbed. Tears pour down through her face and sank into his muffler wound round her neck but he wouldn't listen. He didn't let her go, holding on more tightly as she struggled to be freed.

Fire arose from his body surrounding both of them. It wasn't burning her. However, she was worried… worried about that silly person… He too was exhausted just like her. Yet, he decided to save her.

"He planned on melting all the snow and evaporating the water thus formed… just to save me… to take me home safe and sound…" she thought as more of her tears made their way down her porcelain cheeks.

"Natsu… stop it… You don't have to do this," she pleaded but he would listen to none of her appeals. He was the stubborn Natsu of Fairytail after all.

Whole night both of them stood. His fire melted all the snow that rushed towards them. He kept her warm not letting any water or snow to touch her. He had been evaporating the entire snow all night. He was quite exhausted. Lucy could notice that. All night she had been pleading him to stop the reckless action of his but he didn't yield.

"You're doing this… only to protect me… Natsu! Just stop it… stop it, right now. I prefer to die rather than see this kind of a day. Just stop it… stop it for your nakama… stop it for me," she cried.

Natsu gave a final out burst of fire, evaporating all the snow. The fire reached until the sky. Then, he fell to his knees, loosening his grip. He had a smile on his face- his nakama was safe after all. Lucy bent down and

_SLAP!_

Came her hand hitting him right on his cheek. He couldn't understand what mistake he had committed. The next moment she hugged him.

"Oh Natsu, you're an idiot," she said. The early sunrays struck her face as the tears in her chocolate brown eyes shined because of that light.

Before even her tears could fall out, he passed out and lay sleeping in her arms. Help came in the form Erza. Happy explained that when he went searching for help, he crashed into Erza. After knowing the details, Erza offered to help. She took them back to Magnolia. Lucy decided to go to her apartment to fresh up while Erza took Natsu to the guild's infirmary. Happy flew behind her, following both of them.

When he woke up, it was noon. He opened his eyes to see the sad face of the white haired transformation mage. He ran out of the infirmary and searched the entire guild but found no trace of the blonde celestial mage.

"Lucy… Where is she?" he asked Mira.

"She didn't turn up in the guild," came the reply from Mira with her tearful eyes.

No one in the guild was happy. With his or her Lucy gone, no one even smiled. Her smile was like sunshine. It would warm the entire guild up. One could actually die for it. However, it was gone. Their Lucy didn't turn up that day. Everyone was sad… very very sad.

Natsu remembered something:

"_I miss my mother so much"_

It struck his mind and off he ran. Gray shouted to him as he saw him run past the guild doors, "She's not in her apartment."

Natsu already left. He knew where he would find her. He just wanted to ensure that she didn't cry… he only wanted to see her smile. So to see her smile he ran … ran like a mad man to- LAYLA HEARTPHILIA'S GRAVE.

~0~

Lucy walked through the large, silver gates into the estate, making her way to her parents' graves located in the northeast corner of the estate. Dressed in her casuals, she held some violet orchids in her hands. Upon reaching the graves, she bent down to place some orchids first on her mother's grave, then on her father's grave. The strong sunlight hit her face as she stood up from her bent position, illuminating the **smile** on her face.

"Mom, I'm here. I've kept my promise at last. There were quite some troubles that I wondered if I could keep my promise," she said.

A strong wind blew across her face, thus blowing his muffler still wound round her neck. She held onto his muffler tightly. Realizing it was still on her neck; she unwound it and held it in her hands. She looked at it as she brushed it gently with her hands. A mild breeze blew across the estate. Sliding back into her memories of the last three days, she continued to speak her mind.

"Mom, I always miss you. There's no one in the world who could ever take your place. You said you would always watch me from over the sky as a star in it. Therefore, whenever I think of you, I look at the stars. You're really very special to me," Lucy paused as she looked down to the muffler of his. Fairytail… came to her mind. It was her family now. She could always count on them to look after her. The wind blew across the estate, blowing her hair. It was afternoon. The sun was strong. Yet she continued.

"But don't you worry, mom. I've finally found a family that takes care of me, loves me. It loves me so much that sometimes I even forget all my pain, all my past. It loves me so much… Sometimes I even begin to think if I deserve it or not. They all love me so much… Gray, Erza, Happy, Wendy, Carla, Juvia, Mirajane, Lisanna, Levy, Master and all the others- everyone, they've always loved me. You know, mom, they always want me to be happy. They hate it if I cry. In fact, they all planned on keeping me busy so that I won't cry like last year… They all love me so much," she said as she brushed his muffler.

"Of course, I cannot forget him, mom… Natsu… my best friend," she continued, thinking of the reckless dragon slayer.

"He's been on the task of making me happy for three days. You know, mom, he evaporated all the snow, not to let it even touch me. One would never get a friend like him, not in a hundred years. I would …never," she said, as she looked at her mother's grave.

"With all these people around, you need not worry. I shall be taken care of well. I can always count on them. I feel so sad, mom. I am so troublesome. I always drag them into troubles. I feel like crying but I cannot. Everyone strived hard for me not to cry. If I do, I would have foiled all their efforts. I don't want to disappoint them. I'll feel even bad if I do that. Bye for now, mom. I'll come some other day. I have to go home… to Fairytail… Everyone would be waiting for me. I don't want to make them worried. Not everyone can rush to search for me. Right, Natsu," she turned to the nearby tree where the pink haired salamander was hiding, only for not to be seen.

As he came out of his hideout, he saw her **smile** against the fierce sunrays. He ran so madly only to see that smile of hers. He succeeded… He finally won. However, it seemed to him that she had known of his plans earlier. Then, why didn't she stop him? He couldn't understand.

"So, you knew of all this from before," he asked. He stood against the sunlight, pouting.

The sunlight lit his body, highlighting the scar on his neck. Lucy reached him, wounding his muffler round his neck, thus covering his scar.

"I couldn't thank you for this and everything you've done, I'm sorry… and thank you," she said smiling back at him.

"You are a real weirdo, Lucy," he said, returning a smile.

"Let's go back home. Everyone will be waiting for me," she said.

"Everyone sure is waiting for you. We should head back soon," he replied.

Off they went, heading back to the place, which they call home- Fairytail.

~0~

"She didn't turn up, did she?" asked Erza.

"Neither did he?" said Wendy.

"Where did the flame brain run off to?" thought Gray.

Mira had a glimpse of the entire guild. On usual days, it was full of noise- the catcalls, the shouts and the fights. Everything used to be so entertaining. However, it is this day the entire guild is drowned in the sea of silence. No one spoke a word. Even, Erza was sad. Happy didn't smile. Gray didn't pick up fights- there was no one to fight with. Juvia was all teary. Wendy was worried. Lisanna just hoped everything was fine. Mira, though sad, faked a smile. She wanted to see Lucy. Not only she but also everyone wanted to see her.

It was evening. The sun had set. The blue sky turned red and then, dark. With the darkness spreading, their hope to see her also died. They were about to leave for their respective homes when the guild doors bang opened. They were shocked as the 'smiling' Lucy and Natsu entered the guild.

"Sorry, guys, but it was Natsu's fault that we got late. If he wasn't motion sick, we should have made it earlier," said Lucy, giving them all the most heart warming smile of hers.

"Lucy!" rushed the blue cat and hugged her, crying against her chest. Then, rushed everyone to her and crying – everyone was crying except her- she couldn't believe, they were all so worried about her. She couldn't help but smile. Levy was crying on her right shoulder while Mira on her left. Gray just patted her. Wendy hugged her. Erza was also shedding some tears. They couldn't believe she was smiling on that day. They'd die to see her smile.

"I told you everyone was dying to see you smile," said the pink haired fire mage.

Finally, after an hour, their tears ceased and they exchanged laughter. Finally, the guild was back to normal. Then, they all left for their homes, each of them had a smile on their faces, their hearts filled with satisfaction. They all went home, thinking of the wonderful day they'd have.

~0~

Natsu and Happy were in their house. Happy fell asleep as it was a tiring day. However, Sleep didn't come to Natsu that soon. He was still thinking of Lucy.

"That weirdo always amazes me. She knew it all from the start. Still she came with us to keep my heart. I heard all that she said there at the grave. How she feels about each of us?" he thought, remembering all she has said.

"_I feel_ _like crying but I cannot. Everyone strived hard for me not to cry. If I do, I would have foiled all their efforts. I don't want to disappoint them. I'll feel even bad if I do that."_

"Wait, did she want to cry? Did I not let her? If so, I should do something. But what? Hmmm…. I know!" he thought, as he ran off, locking his house.

~0~

Lucy hadn't fallen asleep as she planned on writing everything that happened in the letter to her mother. She couldn't believe they all were so worried. Tears surfaced in her eyes but she held them back.

"Wait, I cannot cry. I cannot…" she was cut off in middle of her thoughts by a knocking at her closed window. She closed it because she didn't want the salamander to show up in the morning. However, to her surprise, the fire mage showed up at night.

"Hey, Natsu! What are you doing at this point of time?" shouted she to the fire mage standing out.

"Lucy, come with me," he dragged her out of the window.

"Natsu, where are we going?" she asked.

"Just come with me," he said smiling.

She followed him without asking any further questions. He took her to a small hill from where they could get the best view of the clear night sky. He stopped on reaching to the top. Lucy saw the night sky in awe. It was beautiful… the most beautiful sight in her life. Wind blew across the grass. The grass swayed, so did her hair. He turned back at her. Her heart thumped. She didn't knew what he was up to. What he wanted to do, it was quite unknown.

"Lucy…" he said, as he smiled.

Lucy rose her head to look him straight in his eyes. Tears surfaced her eyes.

"Fairytail and… **I shall always be on your side," **he said.

He said that what she wanted to hear for a long time. It was her mother who told her those words. After her mother passed away, she was alone. Her father didn't care for her. It was until she ran away and joined Fairytail, she didn't get the family's love. Everyone in Fairytail cared for her so much that she began to forget her suffering in the past. They always wanted her to smile, never wanted her to cry. That's why they were so special to her. Now there stands the man who brought all the happiness back in her life, swearing to be on her side always. She could no longer hold her tears back, no longer. Tears poured down from her chocolate brown eyes. She finally broke into tears.

"You idiot, you didn't want me to cry, at first. Now, you want me to cry. Why are you doing this?" she said in between her sobs.

"'Cause I want you to be happy. Back there at the Snow valley, you told me that sorrows when shared become less and happiness when shared multiplies. I want you to cry so that your sorrow decreases and your happiness shall multiply when you smile again tomorrow. Cry as long as you want. I wouldn't stop you. I shall always be there for you as long as you want me to," Natsu said, tears were in his eyes too. Slowly they made their way down her face. He comforted her as she broke into her tears.

She was crying the whole night. He was there with her, consoling her. As said, he was there with her, on her side. She stopped as the sun rose, turning the dark sky red.

"Now, let's go back. I'm quite happy now. I'm feeling better," she said, as she smiled at him, through her tears.

"You're a real weirdo, Lucy," he said, smiling.

"And you are a real idiot," she said and they left for their homes respectively.

~0~

Natsu was waiting for Lucy to turn up. He wanted to see if his formula worked. It took a long time for the blonde to show up and when she did, she was all happy, happier than ever.

"Hey, Luce, Coming on a mission with us?" asked Natsu and Happy.

"Never!" she shouted, "I don't want to walk all the way"

"Oh, come on, Luce, you know …" he didn't even complete speaking when she interrupted.

"I don't know and I don't want to know", she shouted.

"Keep your mouth shut, flame brain, you're disturbing me," shouted the ice mage.

"What did you say?" said Natsu, pumping up a fist.

"I said what suits you", continued Gray, getting ready for a fight.

They both started a fight. Soon everyone got involved and the guild was back to normal. Lucy couldn't help but smile at her guild mates.

"This guild will never change," she thought as she smiled.

Mira who saw all this couldn't help but smile. She saw Lucy smiling and smiled even more.

"I hope her smile shall never be shattered, not by anyone in this world. That is one thing that is precious to all of us," she thought and watched her guildmates in action along with the blonde.

* * *

**The End**

**So, guys, we finally reached the end of this story. Let me know how my work was. You can just review or pm me. I'd be pleased to have your reviews.**

* * *

**Here's the preview of the sequel to this story I was talking of. It'll take quite sometime to publish it. Enjoy the preview:  
**

**Will you be on my side?****  
**

**"Natsu, Watch out!"  
**

**"What just happened?"  
**

**"He getting sucked..."  
**

**"Natsu, you said you'd always be on my side but is it what you meant?"**

* * *

**Have a nice day!  
**


End file.
